Of Spiders And Clubs
by vividTrickster
Summary: Vriska goes to check on Gamzee at his hive, but when she gets there she finds more than she bargained for. Minor non-con, force, minor bondage, some violence.


This is my first try and writing fanfiction. I hope you like it. There will be smut in the second chapter, so be warned.  
**_  
TRIGGER WARNING! THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS MINOR NON CON, SEXUAL PAIN, AND ACTS OF VIOLENCE. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW.  
_**

* * *

Grey-skinned knuckles pounded against the door, demanding attention from whoever was inside. Vriska let out an exasperated huff before issuing another set of angry knocks. Hands went to her hips as she waited for the door to open. She was currently standing in front of Gamzee`s hive, having been asked by her friends to check on him. No one had heard from him in several days

"Damnit, Gamz! Open the door!" she shouted, reaching to twist the handle roughly. She hated being ignored. With another huff, she turned on her heel and began to stalk away when she barely caught the sound of a door opening behind her. She turned back around, facing the now-open doorway.

It was dark, and not a single light was on that she could see, but it didn`t frighten her. Nothing frightened Vriska. Steps moved her toward the doorway as she stuck her head inside, nose wrinkling at the stench that met her. It was like a mix of old soda and rotten slime, though it wasn`t surprising. Everyone knew Gamzee was a slob. She narrowed her eyes into the darkness, trying to make out the shapes that were faintly illuminated by the light filtering in behind her.

"Gamzee?" she called into the dark, resting one grey hand on the doorway. She was getting tired of his stupid games. She felt around beside the door for some sort of switch, something to give her better light to find that damn clown. _Click!_ Lights flickered on, dim. It was obvious he hadn`t changed the bulbs lately; a couple of the lights didn`t come on at all. She stepped further into the hive, standing in the center of the room and cupping her hands on either side of her mouth to call out again.

Before there was any sort of reply, the door slammed shut behind her. Vriska whipped around, her black hair splaying out like a splash of water before settling over her shoulders. She looked around angrily, hands balled into fists at her sides. A faint honking noise echoed from the upstairs, and she tilted her head back to try and spot her friend.

"Gamzee! Quit your stupid games and get the fuck down here already!" She wasn`t sure how he`d managed to close the door, or if it had been the wind. She opted for the latter.

Then she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. In a flash, he was in front of her, displaying that gruesome grin of his. His scent wreathed around her, sickly sweet and oh-so stomach turning. The paint that normally decorated his grey face was smeared, as if he`d been rubbing his face excessively. The neck of his shirt was stretched and skewed, hanging off of one shoulder.

She let out a screech of protest as he grabbed her by the shoulders, wrestling her over to the wall. His long fingers moved with precision to grab her wrists and press them against the wall. That grin never left his face.

"Hey there, motherfucker. What`s got you all up and being here?" He stared her right in the face, his expression hardly matching the calmness of his words. Pupils were hardly bigger than pinpricks, swallowed up by purple-tinted irises. The usual smell of sopor and Faygo was lacking from his breath.

Fury flared in her eyes as she tried to pull away, fighting his grip to try and get free. He squeezed her wrists tighter, digging his fingers into her skin. For a moment, she though he might draw blood. She gritted her teeth as she stopped struggling, her glasses now perched halfway down her nose. She closed her eyes to try and focus on getting into his mind. She could feel the edge of his mind giving way, opening to her. She was almost in his head when...

WHAM!

Gamzee had slammed his forehead against her`s, disrupting her connection. A splitting pain lit up her forehead as her eyes flew open and landed on Gamzee`s face, less than an inch away from her own. That wide grin had been replaced by a bit of a smirk, still exposing his sharp white teeth.

"I don`t motherfuckin` think so, spider babe." He moved her arms above her head, grabbing both wrists with one hand. He pressed his free palm against her mouth and nose, preventing her from taking in air. Vriska shook her head, tried to remove his hand, lungs aching for air. Darkness crawled along the edge of her vision, creeping over her eyes. The last thing she saw before passing out was that devil grin.


End file.
